


Keeping the Snake Warm

by Snarkyowl



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is warm, Crowley is a snake and gets cold, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: Crowley can be stubborn, so it's a good thing Aziraphale is there to keep him warm.





	Keeping the Snake Warm

It was no secret that Crowley had once been Crawly and that he was, quite literally, a snake. It was no secret, as a result, that he was adverse to the winter because cold-blooded creatures never fair well when the temperature goes down.   
What most people didn’t know was just how poorly Crowley coped in the cold, and just how stupid he could sometimes be despite knowing damn well what the cold did to him.   
Aziraphale, however, was wholly aware of his dear demon’s tendency for staying out in the snow or just the cold far longer than he really should. Crowley was nothing if not infuriatingly, stubbornly independent, and this often lead to him wanting to wander on days he really shouldn’t be wandering. Along with those incidents were the ones where he forgot to dress properly for the weather, stranded out in the snow with a too-thin coat and shoes poorly equipped to handle the conditions. 

On days and sometimes nights such as these, it was usually down to Aziraphale to rescue him.

“I’ve told you, dear, not to go out in this weather.”  
“Wanted a drink.”  
“You could have had a drink here, you silly demon!” Aziraphale huffs, gently settling Crowley down on the couch. From there, the demon glares half-heartedly at him as he tugs off his coat and boots. After doing the same for Crowley he settles down beside him, hiding a smile as Crowley invades his personal space completely to curl around him and start gaining as much warm as possible. “My poor little snake,” he murmurs as he tugs a blanket over to cover the both of them, “you must feel so terrible.”

Crowley growls at him, but it isn’t very threatening. Aziraphale lets out a soft laugh, tilting his head to let Crowley nuzzle into his shoulder. “Comfortable, darling?”   
“Yes.” Crowley grunts, silent for a few heartbeat before very quietly whispering, “thank you,” into Aziraphale’s skin.

Aziraphale grins, pressing a gentle kiss to Crowley’s head.  
“Always happy to warm you back up, my dear.”


End file.
